Her daughter
by Rosepetal33
Summary: Fiyero never came back to help Elphaba, and she has been living alone in kiamo ko the past year. Until one night, when a little girl knocks at her door...
1. Little monster

**So I had this idea when I watched Maleficent, when maleficent meets aurora when she's a little girl. It's a brilliant movie i love it soooo much.**

* * *

Elphaba paced in her castle, stressed. She had been woken by a horrible nightmare about fiyeros death. It was exactly one year ago to that day, and she still carried the guilt with her every day, everywhere she went.

Suddenly, she heard someone knocking at the front door.

She looked up, startled. Who would dare knock at a witches castle? Though she had faked her death, everyone believed this place to be haunted by her spirit.

She got up off the old red armchair and walked to the door, her long black dress swishing along the floor.

She pushed the large castle door open, using both of her arms, because it was so heavy.

She looked outside, not seeing a single soul. It was probably some silly prank, she thought.

"Hello." A childish voice came out of nowhere. She looked down to the source of the quiet voice, startled.

A little girl, maybe about two years old, was standing there, grinning at her.

Elphaba started at her, confused.

The little girl giggled.

"Shoo." Elpaba said, waving her hand.

The little girl took a step toward her.

"Go on, shoo!" She repeated.

The girl wrapped her arms around Elphabas legs, hugging her.

She looked down at the girl, unsure of what she should do.

She picked her up, looking at her more closely. She had curly brown hair, and an adorable round face with big green eyes. She was wearing a white nightgown with blue flowers on it.

The girl looked down, and started playing with Elphabas long black hair.

Elphaba held her closer, completely enchanted by the little one. She didn't know how long she was standing there until she notices that the girl was shivering because of the cold night air.

She walked back inside quickly, closing the door with magic by waving her hand.

Lighting a fire with a flick of her wrist, she sat down on a chair, pulling the girl onto her lap.

"What's your name, sweetie?" She whispered, so as not to startle her.

"Liz." The girl said with a lisp.

Elphaba smiled. "Where are your parents, Elizabeth?"

She shook her head. "Pawents?"

"Your mother and father?" She asked softly.

"No pawents." Liz thought for a moment. "You're gween. Are you the wicked witch?"

Elphaba nodded, pushing her long hair over her shoulder. "Are you afraid of me?"

Liz shook her head, pulling the hair back toward her. "No. I like gween and you're pwetty, too."

"Why thank you." Elphaba said, smiling. "Do you have a home, little one?"

She shook her head again, trying and failing to braid a few strands of Elphabas hair.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Bad men" She replied, hiding her face in Elphabas hair.

Worry instantly overtook Elphaba at the thought of this innocent little girl getting hurt."Are you okay, little one?" She asked hurriedly.

Liz nodded, but then she pouted. " I'm not little."

Elphaba laughed at that, bouncing her on her knee slightly. "No? What then?"

Liz shrugged. "Not little" She insisted.

"How old are you?" Elphaba asked.

"two and a hawf." Liz said proudly.

Elphaba grinned. "Well, I'm 23 and a half, so that makes you very little, doesn't it?"

Liz huffed, crossing her arms, which Elphaba thought looked adorable.

Elphaba poked her tummy gently, making her giggle. Then she really started tickling her, and liz squealed, trying to get away.

She stopped, pulling her close again. "You're a little monster, aren't you?"

Liz hugged her, smiling tiredly.

Elphaba put her arms around Liz, settling into a comfortable position. She didn't care if this was a dream (which it probably was), she just wanted to enjoy holding this little girl, imagining for just a moment that she was her own.

* * *

When morning came, Elphaba sat up, confused. Why had she slept on the old red armchair? Then she saw the little girl fast asleep on her lap, and remembered.

She looked at her thoughtfully, stroking her brown curls. This girl didn't really have a home. She was an orphan. Elphaba couldn't just send her on her merry way, she would never survive. She could bring her to another family. A couple that wanted a child, and couldn't have one. But for some reason her heart clenched at the thought of giving away this little monster.

She knew this was the most selfish thing she would ever do, but at that moment, nothing but the safety of Liz mattered.

Elphaba looked at the clock. 6 A.M. Great.

She sat there for a couple of hours, dozing off occasionally, or just watching the little one sleep so peacefully. Elphaba noticed that she was awfully thin. Too thin for a little girl. She would have to do something about that.

After a while Liz opened her eyes, yawning. She looked disoriented for a moment until she saw Elphaba and grinned up at her.

"Good morning." Elphaba said softly.

"Mmmh" Liz replied, still half asleep.

"Come on now little monster. I need to ask you something." She said, as Liz pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Do you like this castle?" Elphaba asked her. Liz looked around and nodded.

She continued to the next question. "Would you like to live in this castle with me?"

Liz thought for a moment. "I wanna!" She clapped happily.

Elphaba smiled, feeling happy for the first time in a year.


	2. him'

**Sooo, just to clarify, Liz isn't Elphaba's biological daughter. She supposed to look like a 2 or 3 year old version of Kira from orphan black, like on the cover image.**

** I hope you like these coming chapters!**

**Disclaimer:Don't own it. But I wanna.**

* * *

Time simply flew by with a little girl in the house, Elphaba noticed. It had already been 6 whole weeks, and things never got boring.

"Lets play hide and seek!" Liz said excitedly as they walked through one of the larger rooms of the castle.

Elphaba shook her head, pointing at the big clock in that room. "It's lunch time, little one."

"Pleaaase?" She begged with big eyes, standing on her toes.

Elphaba laughed, bening down and ruffling her hair. "Only if you hide...

1...2...3..." Elphaba counted with her eyes closed.

Liz giggled and ran through the room quickly.

"4...5...6..."

She stopped, puzzled. Where should she hide?

"7...8...9..."

She gasped and ran behind the dark blue drapes, pulling them around her.

"10...Here I come, ready or not!" Elphaba called.

She looked around, her eyes falling on a pair of mint green slippers peeking out from under the drapes.

She smiled, and paced in front of the drapes slowly. "Hm, where could my little monster be?"

Liz giggled loudly, wiggling her feet.

"Under the table perhaps?"

That just made her laugh even louder, and she coveted her mouth with her hands to be quieter.

"Maybe behind the drapes?"

Liz gasped as Elphaba turned around quickly, pulling the draped as her dress twirled.

"Found you!" She said, laughing.

"Nooo!" Liz cried. She took off, right past Elphaba, running.

Elphaba chased after her, and scooped her up from behind. "Got you!" She exclaimed, spinning in a circle with liz "flying" and laughing happily.

She pulled the little girl close and closed her eyes, feeling slightly dizzy.

Liz patted her cheek. "You 'kay, mama?"

Elphabas eyes snapped open. "What did you say?"

"You 'kay?" She repeated.

Elphaba shook her head. "After that..."

"Mama?" She asked timidly, playing with Elphabas hair, as she always did. "That's 'kay?"

Elphabas face broke into a huge grin, absolutely overcome with joy.

"If you want that, that's perfect my little one. My little...daughter."

Liz smiled happily. "Eat now, mama?"

She nodded, kissing her daughters cheek. "We'll eat now, little monster. What would you like, hm?"

"Noodleliiies!" She cheered.

Elphaba chuckled. "Noodles it is, then."

* * *

"Will you go wash your hands please?" Elphaba asked, walking out of the kitchen holding a pan of noodles with creme sauce. The kitchen wasn't that big, ut it was enough to cook simple meals and it had enough thing for just the two of them. There was a much larger kitchen in the basement, but Elphaba didn't see the point in using it.

Liz took off dutifully as Elphaba put the pan on the table. She wiped her hands on her cooking apron and chuckled slightly at her apearance. She had never imagined herself like this, wearing an apron, cooking and doing things around the house like cleaning. She half expected Fiyero to wrap his arms around her from behind and tease her about it. She could practically feel his presence, and smiled dreamily. She sighed, lost in her memories.

Suddenly a crash pulled her out of her dreamy state, followed by crying. She sprinted in the direction of the crash without hesitation, worry instantly clouding her senses.

Her heart clenched as she saw Liz crying on the floor at the bottom of the steps, clutching her arm. She picked her up gently, sitting down on the steps, with Liz on her lap.

"Mama." She said, putting her arms around her neck,sobbing.

Elphaba bounced her on her knee lightly. "Did you take a tumble, little one?" She asked, hushing her gently.

Liz hiccuped and and nodded.

"Let me see, lizzie." Elphaba said softly, pulling back a bit.

"No mama, it hurts!" She sobbed, still hiccuping.

"Shshh, sweetie. Let mama see." She repeated.

Liz nodded and held out her arm, revealing some scratches and a bruise that was starting to form.

Elphaba held her hand above the little injury, and a green light came off her hand, healing it.

Liz stared,mesmerized. "It's magic, my little monster." Elphaba said.

Her arm stopped hurting, and Liz looked up at her. Elphaba smiled and stroked her hair. "There, all done. Are you alright now?"

Liz nodded, thinking that her mama must be the best of them all.

* * *

After lunch, they sat on what was _their_ chair, ever since Liz first arrived.

She was sitting on Elphabas lap, dozing on her shoulder.

Elphaba stared into space, thinking of the past, completly ignoring the book she had planned on reading. She missed her best friend, but at least she knew that she was safe and alive. Thinking of Yero was just painful for her. She remembered his kisses, and still blushed at those memories. Then the wizard had ruined everything, her entire life. She had found joy for once in her life, her only love ever, and that oz damn idiotic wizard had had Fiyero killed. Because he was with her. It was her fault. It would always be her fault.

She hadn't even noticed that she was crying, or that Liz was awake, until Liz spoke up.

"Mama? Why 'you sad?" She asked, a frown on her face.

She looked at Liz, reaching up to wipe the tears off her face. "I'm just thinking of the past." She said, her voice breaking. She covered her face with her hands, as liz stared at her, confused.

Elphaba would not let her daughter see her cry.

"Mama? Are you thinking of...uhm...Papa?" Liz asked quietly, unsure.

Elphaba laughed at that, though still crying. "I guess so. If I am you mother, then I guess he would be your father. He was the only man I ever loved."

Liz smiled. "Where is he then?"

"Oh my little monster." She sighed. "He is no longer with us."

Liz gasped. "But!"

"No buts, my little one." Elphaba said. She put the book she had forgotten aside.

"Don't worry mama, you'll find him someday!" She said

Elphaba smiled at her. She sounded so confident about it. Maybe she would find 'him'.


	3. Greenified

**Sooo ****I added a town near kiamo ko for this story. I know it's kinda in the middle of nowhere, but now there is a town there too.**

* * *

Elphaba walked down the steps,carrying the grimmerie.

She sat down cross legged on the floor, opening the book and placing it down in front of her.

She had never really picked it up again, and she thought it was time she took a closer look at it.

Liz was lying on a carpet near her, painting with water colours. Roughly half a year had passed, and the little girl was completely at home in the old castle.

Elphaba was completely engrossed in the ancient spell book, flicking over some gruesome spells, eyeing liz who was blissfully ignorant.

She came to the page with that one spell she had used two years ago. She sighed, lingering a bit before turning to the next page.

Then she head a giggle from liz. She looked up, wanting to see what she was up to.

"Look, mama!" She squealed, delighted.

Elphaba was caught completely off guard. She looked at her, startled.

Liz smiled. She had green blotches of watercolour in her face, almost covering it. "Now I look beautiful like mama!" She exclaimed, proud.

Elphaba raised a hand to her mouth, shocked. She could feel tears pricking the corners of her eyes. No one had ever wanted to look like her. And no one simply casually called her beautiful.

Liz frowned. "This 'kay, mama?"

Elphaba just stared. She reached out and took one of liz's hands in her own. "My little monster." She smiled. "You like my green skin?"

Liz nodded enthusiastically. "I wanna be green too!"

Elphaba laughed. "Do you really?"

She nodded again.

"Well, that could be arranged." She flipped a page in the grimmerie, in the non-permanent-spells section, and twirled her hand while chanting. A soft breeze blew through the room, simmering around liz for a moment. When it stopped, she was standing there, fully greenified, with a back dress and pointy hat. She had long black hair, and a huge grin.

She ran over to the mirror, squealing in delight at her appearance.

Elphaba walked up behind her, also wearing her pointed hat. "We match now, little one." She said with a smile.

Liz nodded, reaching her arms up. Elphaba lifted her into her arms, admiring her little green face.

Liz was simply overjoyed. "Mama has a hat?!"

She laughed. "Yes, it was a present. From your aunt, actually."

"Auwnt?" Liz asked, while looking at her green reflection some more.

"Your aunt Glinda. She was always my best friend. Also, you had another aunt. Her name was Nessa, but she isn't here anymore."

Liz gasped. "Big family!"

Elphaba smiled. "I guess so."

" 'We meet em'?" She asked.

"Maybe." Elphaba allowed.

Liz looked back at their reflection. "Mama?"

"Yes?" She was studying their refection too. They truly looked like mother and daughter.

"Can you look like me, too?" Liz asked curiously.

She thought for a moment. It was a type of illusion spell, so why not? She concentrated. It was a lot more difficult to preform a spell on oneself.

liz clapped suddenly. Elphaba opened her eyes. When had she closed them? She looked in the mirror. Oh.

It was her, only with pale white skin, and soft light brown wavy hair that fell just slightly over her shoulders. She was wearing a beige skirt, and a dark red blouse with a brown shawl draped over her arms. She looked... ordinary. Beautiful, but still ordinary.

Liz was back to normal, her curls bouncing as she nodded happily. "Mama is always pretty!"

Suddenly, Elphaba had an idea. "Hey, little monster. Do you want to go into town?" No one would recognize her like this, so why not?

Liz smiled. She knew that her mother usually didn't allow that, and now she agreed happily.

* * *

Elphaba walked around the market, holding Liz's hand. They were both really enjoying themselves.

She had bought Liz a little stuffed toy, a little panda. She clutched it tightly, the happiest girl in all of Oz in that moment.

Elphaba was in a deep conversation with a librarian about some history books, when liz saw her.

A beautiful woman wearing a shimmering blue gown, with golden blonde curls and a tiara. She let go of her mothers hand, and ran toward the woman in the blue dress.

Elphaba swore under her breath, instant worry overcoming her the second her daughters hand left hers. "Liz!" She called, running after her. Where did she go?!

Liz tugged at the amazingly blue dress, and the woman kneeled down upon seeing the little girl. "Hello there, cutie! Are you lost?"

Liz shook her head. "I like you!" She said cheerfully.

The blonde giggled at that. "I like you too, but where is your mother?"

Right on cue, Elphaba ran up behind her, scooping Liz into her arms. She held her close, relieved.

"Elizabeth Thropp!" She scolded. "Never, ever, run away like that again."

Liz nodded, hiding in her mothers hair.

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" She hugged her closer. "Sorry, mama."

"It's okay, little monster. Why did you run off in the first place?" She asked.

Liz pointed at the woman that was still standing next to them.

"Hello!"

Elphaba froze, instantly recognizing that voice.


	4. Reunion

"Hello." Elphaba stuttered, turning her face away slightly. Liz however, wasn't as shy.

"What your name? 'You an angel?" She asked, smiling brightly.

She giggled at that. "No darling, but thank you! Aren't you just a little angel yourself? My name is Glinda, nice to meet you sweetie!"

Liz was slightly in awe. Who knew people could talk that fast? She pulled at one of the ears of her panda, and frowned for a moment. "My auwnt is called Gwinda too." She said. "You my auwnt?" Liz asked innocently.

Elphaba froze. They had to get out of here now. She had not gone to all that bother of starting a new life, just to be found out now. She was just about to apologize and leave without seeming suspicious, when Glinda laughed again.

"I'm sorry, darling. I don't have any sisters, so you couldn't be my niece. Although you do have curly hair like mine. Whats your last name, sweetie?"

Liz concentrated. Her last name was difficult to say. "Twropp." She managed to get out.

Glindas smile froze on her face. "Thropp?" She didn't sound happy anymore. "I used to know someone by that name too. A dear friend. One could even say she was my sister." There was a cutting edge in her voice, and Elphaba knew it was too late.

"Excuse me." Glinda said, addressing her. "Now I know this may sound strange, but are you by any chance related to Elphaba or Nessarose Thropp?"

She could just say no, and turn around. But she didn't. She just couldn't. Instead she was rooted to the spot, not managing to construct a sensible sentence.

"Oh for heavens sake! It's just a question!" Glinda said, impatient.

Elphaba took a deep breath and set Liz down, but still held her hand. She brushed the hair out of her face and turned to face glinda. For a split second she thought she wouldn't recognize her without her green skin. She was sorely mistaken.

Glinda stood there gaping like a fish. "Elphie?" She whispered harshly.

Elphaba nodded, letting the illusion spell flicker for a few seconds, so only Glinda could see her green skin.

Suddenly she felt a sharp sting in her right cheek. He head snapped to the side slightly, and she put her hand up to the stinging hand-mark on her cheek. Liz stared, shocked.

Elphaba burst out laughing at how familiar this situation seemed to her. "Feel better?" She asked with a grin.

Glinda had to smirk, despite her anger. "YOU!" She shouted, causing some heads to turn. It's not every day you see the ruler of Oz yelling at people.

"How DARE you!" Glinda was shaking with anger. "YOU!" She repeated. "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!?"

Liz was slightly taken aback at how the conversation was turning out, and buried her face in her mothers skirt.

Elphaba shushed Glinda gently. "How about we talk somewhere private?" She suggested, looking around at the staring people uneasily.

Glinda nodded, fire in her eyes. Elphaba was slightly intimidated by the short blonde. "My place?" Elphaba suggested.

Glinda raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, the haunted witches castle?"

Elphaba grinned. "Kiamo ko."

* * *

"Tea?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda huffed and sat down in a chair. "What?" She snapped, irritated from the long and silent walk to the castle.

"Would you like some tea?" She repeated patiently, the spell shimmering before fading completely, revealing her emerald skin.

That just brought on a new wave of anger for Glinda.

Elphaba knelt down next to liz. "Why don't you go to your room for a bit, okay little one?"

Liz nodded, giving her a kiss on her slightly stinging cheek. " 'Kay, mama." She said before running off quickly.

"Be careful on the steps!" Elphaba called after her. She did not want her to have another accident on the steps.

A quieter " 'Kay, mama!" sounded from the hallway.

Elphaba turned around. "Look, Glinda, I can explain-"

"Oh, can you now?!" She practically screamed. "You left me ,Elphie! I thought you were DEAD! I cried myself asleep for a whole year, I CRIED for you you IDIOT!" She shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks. "How dare..y-you...do that t-to me!" She chocked out, hiccuping due to the tears.

Elphaba felt horrible. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You're SORRY?! I just needed ONE sign from you, Elphie. ONE! I bet you weren't even gonna say ANYTHING, if I hadn't run into you there!" She pointed in the direction of the village angrily.

Elphaba felt bad, but she also felt a bit angry at all the accusations, too. She couldn't deny them, but Glinda made it sound like everything was no problem for her. "Do you think this was easy for ME?!" She yelled, overcome by sudden emotion. "Do you think I WANTED to do this?! I spent every night, wide awake, thinking about Fiyero, thinking about YOU! Wondering if it was worth it, what I had done. I felt horrible, EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE was a LIE!" She could feel that she was crying, too.

Glinda was staring at her, her expression unreadable.

Elphaba crumpled to the floor, shaking. "There were so many times where I thought I should just let go, you know? End all of this." She gestured to herself, and Galinda gasped, shocked.

Elphaba smiled tearfully. "I was really sick of my life. But then this little girl walked into my life and stopped all of that. She turned my entire life upside down, and I don't think I would have come this far without her. Actually reminds me of someone else I know." She said, looking directly at Glinda.

"Oh,Elphie!" She flung herself into her arms, crying. "You mean green thing." She said hugging her tightly.

Elphaba laughed at her old nickname, pulling Glinda closer. "Yes, my sweet?"

Glinda giggled at that too. "Oh, I've missed you so much. You're the sister I never had, I love you, Elphie."

Elphaba smiled. " 'Love you too Glin." She said as they snuggled closer.

* * *

After several minutes, Glinda spoke up. "Elphie. This floor is horribly uncomfortable."

She burst out laughing at that. "It's not really meant for sitting."

"Well, what are we doing here then?" She grumbled, getting up and brushing her dress off. She smiled. "I would really like to meet this little girl properly, you know. Is she...?"

"No." Elphaba shook her head. "One could say I adopted her."

Glinda raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh." She was about to say more, but then she caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror, and screamed.

Elohaba jumped. "What is it?!"

"My Makeup!" She shouted, pointing at her mascara-stained cheeks.

Elphaba just rolled her eyes, smirking.

Some things never change.


	5. Come with me

**First of all... thank you for all the reviews/follows/favs! :)**

* * *

"so how about that tea?" Elphaba smiled, making Glinda laugh.

"I would love some." She said.

Elphaba gestures around the room. "Make yourself comfortable,I'll just go get Lizzie."

Glinda nodded happily. Looking around quickly, she sat down on the first chair she saw. She quickly pulled a tissue and a mirror out of her handbag and fixed her makeup.

"Be careful!" She heard a voice from the distance. Glinda frowned. She was supposed to be careful?

Suddenly Liz ran into the room, almost tripping over her own feet. Glinda laughed, now it made sense.

"HI!" Liz almost yelled.

She chuckled. "Hey there."

Liz frowned, crossing her arms. "You can't sit there." She said.

Elphaba came up behind her. "Liz! Thats very impolite! Say you're sorry!"

Liz shook her head stubbornly, crossing her amrs.

Elphaba kneeled down next to her, putting her hands on lizzes shoulders. "Liz, you-"

"Oh sush Elphie!" Glinda said from behind her.

Elphaba turned, startled. She was about to say something, but Glinda interrupted her.

"Oh hush, will you!" Glinda also kneeled down. "Why can't I sit there sweetie?" She asked gently, taking one of Liz's hands in her own.

" 'cause, 'cause thats mine and mamas chair. No one elsa can sit there. It's only _our_ chair." Liz explained carefully.

"I see." Glinda said, smiling. "Thats fine sweetie." She gave Elphaba a look.

Elphaba smiled at her daughter. That was one of the cutest things she had ever heard from her. "Do you wanna help mama make tea?"

She nodded happily, running into the kitchen. Elphaba followed her, helping her up to reach the tea bags.

Glinda smiled at that. They were a cute family. Small, but cute. Elphie was a good mother, she had always known that. It seemed to come naturally to her. She watched Elphie fuss over Liz pouring the hot water, and making sure she didn't spill anything.

"It's ready!" Liz' happy voice chirped.

Glinda shook her head to clear all her thoughts and smiled. "Thank you sweetie." She accepted the cup gladly, warming her hands.

"Let's sit, shall we?" Elphaba suggested.

They sat around the table, sipping their tea silently.

Liz jumped up suddenly. "Mama! Can I go paint? Pleaaase? It's vewy impor-import-"

"Important?" Elphaba finished for her.

Liz nodded. "Pwease?" She looked at her with big puppy-dog eyes.

Elphie chuckled. "Sure, little monster, just don't make a mess, kay"

"Kay, mama!" She yelled, running to her room quickly.

Glinda cleared her throat. "What's with the nickname?"

She blushed. "Umm..It seemed fitting at the time."

Glinda's face sofened. "You're a good mother, Elphie."

Her blush deepened. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"So how long has she been living here?" Glinda asked her.

Elphaba shifted slightly in her seat. "About half a year, a bit longer. It's her birthday soon."

"Wow."

"What?"

"It just doesn't seem like it, it's like you've always been together"

She smiled, not sure what to do with that comment. "So, how have things been in the big city, huh?"

Glinda sighed. "It's a lot of work. I run everything, so I have millions of things to do. Meetings, paperwork, speeches...you name it, I'm doing it."

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm sorry, Glinda, I-"

"Don't apologize, Elphie. There's really no need. I like it, in a way. It just doesn't leave much time for other things. I took today off, my deputy stepped in. She's nice, but kinda silent. I don't talk much with her, she just follows me around."

"Is there anyone special?" Elphaba asked with a smile.

Glinda shook her head. "I don't really have time for that, like I said."

"Oh..." Elphaba didn't know what to say to that.

"And you?" Glind asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "Not after Fiyero."

"Oh."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"So, how are things here?" Glinda finally asked.

Elphaba smiled. "There're pretty great, actually. I had been living alone for a year, that was...pretty horrible. But then that little monster turned everything around. She... she was the last thing I expected, but now I can't imagone my life without her. Liz does something everyday that surprises me, it never gets boring. Sometimes it's a bit lonely just the two of us, but now..." She reached out and took Glinda's hand, " Now I have you back."

Glinda grinned at her, a few tears in her eyes. "I can't believe this is real, Elphie. You're actually here." She jumped up and hugged her close. "Oz, I've missed you."

Elphaba laughed. "Me too Galinda."

She sniffed. "It's Glinda." She mumbled into her shoulder.

"Sure it is, Galinda."

* * *

Liz ran into the room excitedly.

Glinda and Elphaba were sitting on the floor, they had been chatting for hours.

"I'm finished!" Liz shouted happily. "Come see!"

She ran over to them, grabbing one of each of their hands. "Come on, come on!" She said, jumping around.

They let Liz drag them up the steps, and into her room.

"ta-daaa!" She yelled, pointing at her masterpiece.

It was a large pink canvas. Liz had painted a blue stick-man with a dress. It had gold curls and a smiling face.. Next to it was one wearing a black dress, and a green face. Liz had painted herself between them, wearing a purple dress. There was also a rainbow above their heads.

"D'you like it?" Liz asked, grinning.

"It's perfect!" Glinda gushed, examining it.

Elphaba smiled and picked her daughter up. ""It's beautiful, sweetie."

Liz just kept grinning. "It's all of us, see, 'cause we're all family!"

Glinda inhaled sharply. Family. She hadn't been called that in a long time.

She took Liz out of Elphaba's arms. "Thank you sweetie." She said with a teary smile.

"No problem auntie Glin!" She said, hugging her.

Elphaba looked out of the window. "It's going to get dark soon, my sweet. I don't want you walking alone in the dark."

Glinda sighed. "I don't want to go." Liz slid out of her arms, and went to put away the crayons and watercolours she had used. She carried them carefully back to the room where all the painting things were stored.

Elphaba was silent for a moment. "I wish you could stay, too. But we'll meet up tomorrow. I promise."

Glinda's tears threatened to spill over. "You really promise?"

"Don't cry, please." She hugged Glinda close, wiping away the few tears that ran down her cheeks. "I promise." She said, now holding back her own tears. "I'm never gonna leave you like that again. I swear."

"Then come with me."

Elphaba looked at her friend, shocked. "What?"

"Come with me, to the Emerald City."


End file.
